


In from the Cold

by frek, sova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Illustrated, M/M, NSFW Art, Wet Clothing, Wet Stiles, showering together, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's soaked to the bone and there are things he wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



> This is a spontaneous Twitter collaboration between Sova and I. Sova did the art for the fic I tweeted originally. We had a lot of fun putting this together and we hope you enjoy it. And thank you to Beth for the prompt that inspired us. ♥ frek

Stiles stops by Derek's loft after his Jeep breaks down nearby. He's soaked through, having walked the distance in the rain. Derek comes to the door after hearing the alarm and stops dead in his tracks and stares because Stiles' clothes are stuck to his body and they're hiding nothing and it's all Derek can do to motion Stiles into the loft because he's suddenly forgotten how to speak.

Stiles sort of grimaces and waves before dropping his hand to rub at the back of his neck and mumbles about the Jeep breaking down a couple blocks away. Derek, for his part, is really trying to listen but he can't get over the knowledge that Stiles isn't some lanky kid anymore. And if he's honest he really kind of wants to learn more about this particular development in Stiles' life and not so much about the whats and whys of his broken down Jeep.

So Derek leads Stiles into the loft and he can tell that Stiles is shivering. It's not freezing outside but it's definitely not summer and Stiles is only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Without thinking, Derek reaches out and runs his palms along Stiles' arms, trying to warm him, finding his skin is cool to the touch. Stiles' breath catches at that first touch and Derek can hear his heart beat quicken. "Okay?" He asks and Stiles nods. 

Derek lets his hands wander down to the hem of his t-shirt and tugs it up over Stiles' head, letting it hit the floor wetly. And he's suddenly faced with more skin than he knows what to do with, but Stiles is still shivering so priorities. "Come on," Derek murmurs and takes Stiles' hand and leads him back to the bathroom. Stiles just follows him, all quiet nods and tentative touches but completely trusting as he's led into the bathroom and watches Derek close the door behind them.

Derek leaves Stiles just for a moment in the middle of the bathroom as he leans into the shower and starts the water, fingertips held under the spray to test the temperature. Once he's satisfied, Derek pauses and turns to Stiles. He motions towards the towels and other things Stiles would need to shower and starts to take his leave, not wanting to push too far. But he hears Stiles' breathing pick up when he goes to move past him and there's a hand curling into the sleeve of his shirt stopping him from going any further.

So Derek asks what's wrong and Stiles just shakes his head and asks, his voice sounding far too small for the person Derek has come to know, "Stay?"

Derek doesn't think twice about it. He nods and closes the door again, shutting out the world outside. Stiles offers Derek a small smile and he steps up to him and gently tugs at the hem of Derek's shirt, pulling it up as Derek obediently raises his arms. Stiles kind of just stares for a long moment once the shirt is gone before he reaches out and brushes his cool fingertips over Derek's chest. 

Derek shivers and places his warm palm over Stiles' hand, feeling his fingers warming against his skin. He lets out a low breath before taking Stiles' hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a careful kiss to his fingertips, eyes watching Stiles' face. He recognizes the expression there that matches the sudden uptick of Stiles' heart. And Derek can feel his own heart begin to beat in time with Stiles'.

Derek releases Stiles' hand and starts to undress him for the shower as Stiles helps, long fingers working open buttons and zippers and tugging boxer shorts down his pale thighs. When he's done, Derek motions him into the shower before quickly undressing himself and following behind him.

Rationally Derek knows there's a lot to say, but it feels like they don't need it, that anything that could be said they both already know. So he steps into the shower with Stiles and is immediately met with two surprisingly strong arms sliding around his waist and pulling him in close. Derek practically melts into Stiles' arms, his body starving for the touch and affection more than he'd ever admit. He slips his arms around Stiles in return, burying his face against Stiles' neck, losing himself to Stiles' scent however dampened it is in the spray of the shower.

Stiles is first to talk, but when isn't he? He tells Derek that he was coming to see him, that he had finally found the nerve to tell Derek what he had wanted to say for so long. Derek just nods as he pulls back to look into Stiles' face, the open honesty there. He smiles and reaches up to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing over Stiles' cheekbone, their hearts both pound in sync and the sound is filling his ears, making him smile. 

Stiles never finishes his thought, he doesn't need to, Derek knows the rest of it. Derek tells Stiles he had been wanting to say the same things but wasn't sure if it would've been welcome. And Stiles just smiles now and leans into Derek's touch, head tilting against Derek's hand. Stiles closes the gap between them a moment later, pressing an incredibly careful kiss to Derek's lips, almost as if he were afraid it wouldn't be returned.

He doesn't need to worry though, because Derek presses back into the kiss immediately, eyes slipping closed as he focuses on just _Stiles_. The arms around his waist, his cheek warming under his palm, plush lips that fit perfectly and mold against the shape of his own lips. It isn't nearly long enough when they part, both breathless, eyes glazed as they look back at each other. But Derek smiles and Stiles laughs and Derek feels like maybe Stiles is the good he needs in his life. 

Derek leans in for one more shorter, more chaste kiss before pulling back to finish taking care of Stiles. He takes his time, making sure he's clean and his skin is warm before he shuts off the shower. He doesn't push for anything more between them. Derek knows it'll happen in its own time, just like this moment. He doesn't want to rush, he wants to linger on each moment they can share together.

He grabs the biggest, fluffiest towel he owns and wraps Stiles up in it, smiling softly at the sight of him surrounded by the soft terry cloth. Derek takes a moment to breathe, heart still pounding, before helping him dry and doing the same for himself. 

  


After, he leads Stiles out of the bathroom and to his dresser where he digs out some soft warm clothes. He hands Stiles a pair of sweats and a long sleeve henley, keeping something similar for himself. They both dress in silence before Derek leads Stiles to his bed, both his hands slipping into Stiles' as they cross the cool floor. In the bed, Derek wraps him up one last time in warm blankets and, moments later, his own limbs.

They have all the time in the world to talk, to sort things out. But for now all Derek wants is to just hold Stiles and care for him like he has always deserved. So with soft kisses shared like the promises they are Derek nuzzles in close to Stiles. His lips and nose press against Stiles' long neck and he breathes in his scent, feeling his pulse against his lips. The steady beat is already lulling him to sleep, his own soft snores joining Stiles' in the cool room outside their cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us both on Tumblr. [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) and [@geek-sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com).


End file.
